


Day Five: Pregnancy and Heart of the Pack/Omega Prime

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heat Sex, Knotting, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Other, Pregnancy, Smut, heart of the pack, heat - Freeform, omegajasontoddweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Bruce is worried about his omega as she seems to be a little off whereas Jay is worried about the decision she's made to surprise her alpha. Her heat is about to hit so it seems like the best time to unveil it all.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day Five: Pregnancy and Heart of the Pack/Omega Prime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic Long Overdue. It can be read without reading that first. I just based it off it tbh.

Looking across the breakfast table had helped Bruce’s day start of with a bright spark before office monotony since taking in Dick when the kid was nine. That spark had been extinguished when his Jay had died. Her flame burning out sooner than it ever should have. Tim has tried, god had the pup tried. There was just nothing to be done to bring it back. Until now.

Now, Bruce found himself once again feeling a bright spark in his mornings. His family were around him. The house smelling of pack while it sounded as rowdy as one would expect from such a large household. None of it compared to watching Jay stumble through the kitchen door, sweats hanging off her hips and swimming in one of his t-shirts. Her mating bite visible where the collar swooped to the side as one shoulder rested lower than the other. Her black and white curls, neatly tied up in two french braids before bed, were scruffy where she’d fidgeted in her sleep. Stray strands adding to the clear disgust the woman still held for early mornings.

The pack alpha would watch his mate wander over to Alfred, lightly scenting him while accepting her cup of tea. Jay would then make the rounds to each of their pups, scenting them as she went. After what would always feel like an age to Bruce, Jay would flop into the chair beside him and place a kiss to his cheek. The pair quickly scenting the other before returning their attention to the table.

As breakfast would move along Bruce would watch, enamoured, as Jay would check in with each pup. Asking about their plans for the day. Checking they’d done any necessary school work. She would even check that Dick had done his gun maintenance before letting him either leave for work or retire to bed. The only official detective of the family always responding with a sarcastic but love filled ‘yes mum’. It was the only time he would refer to the pack omega as such, despite her seeing him as one of her pups, preferring to still call her Little Wing or some variation of her name. The other kids would answer enthusiastically to every enquiry. Each as in love with the pack omega as Bruce was. Her caring nature one they’d been missing for years.

This morning was a little different. Bruce hadn’t noticed it when he’d woken up, Jay curled into his side and clinging to him. It wasn’t something she often did. Her body seeming to be constantly in motion while she slept. There were rare nights when she would wrap herself around him, however they were usually prefaced by something going wrong on patrol or her PTSD flaring up. Neither had happened before they’d fallen into bed. Patrol had been uneventful and her PTSD had been at a manageable level for over a year.

When she eventually slumped into her seat, everyone noticed her wince slightly. Her purr starting up in response to the flashes of worry suddenly in the air. Bruce had still leant over to scent her then froze with his cheek resting to the top of her head. The cloying sweetness of heat was just detectable. He’d let out a pleased rumble, deep alpha tones causing her to go near boneless in the chair, before he could contain it. They hadn’t shared a heat together. His beautiful, strong-minded omega preferring to be on suppressants and birth control to alleviate both her heats and periods. Flashes of period supplies in their bathroom appeared in his mind, another thing she’d not needed until recently. A thousand questions started racing through his mind; chief amongst them being, have her medications stopped working, and does he need to find the best doctor he could.

Jay was unperturbed by his rumble, her purr dying down as she went through her morning routine. The only change being her reaching for the lighter breakfast options rather than the bacon and pancakes she’d usually go for. Each of the pups basked in her doting while shooting their alpha questioning looks. Looks he couldn’t answer.

With breakfast finally over Bruce shuffled Jay back to their bedroom. His hand never leaving the small of her back as he allowed his instincts a little more control. He knew if he wasn’t careful he’d devolve too far into them before getting answers so was metering them out.

A shyness overcame Jay as soon as he’d shut the door behind them. The morning sun accentuating the glow of healthy, in heat omega flowing off her. Privacy afforded by the master suite bringing her heat on faster. His anxiety ramped up seeing the usually fearless woman look so shy. His Jay was never shy, not even the first time they’d made love and mated.

“B, I have a surprise but I need you to listen and not be focused on everything going on in your head. Can you do that for me, Alpha?” The shyness of her body language hadn’t bled into her voice so Bruce managed to quieten his brain enough to listen to her, nodding at his love. She gave a little chuckle and walked to stand near the bed. “We spoke near the beginning of all this about potentially adding to our family. You told me it’d be my choice, through whatever means I chose too. Well, I’ve chosen Alpha, I came off my suppressants and birth c-”

Jay didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Bruce descended on her. His lips claiming her’s in a passionate kiss. His teeth grazing her lip while his tongue took advantage of the gasp his reaction had caused. He scooped her up and climbed onto the bed, never once letting her go. He was being offered a gift he’d never anticipated getting. One he wasn’t going to squander. No, he planned to savour every minute of her heat.

The kiss broke when their bodies begged for oxygen. Bruce noticing that Alfred must have been in on her plan as there were supplies for the first twelve hours of her heat already in the room. Some of her favourite low acidic foods, plenty of sports drinks, and a couple of changes of sheets. He’d bet there were more towels and wash cloths in the ensuite too.

Those legs he’d spent many a night worshiping fell open as he ducked his head down to nip along her jaw. Her moan like music to his ears as he sucked on the scent gland behind her ear. He inhaled deeply. His senses overflowing with her scent and the smell of slick that was getting thicker in the air by the second.

Bruce bit and licked his way down his omega’s neck until he came to the mating bite still visible despite how they were now tangled around one another. He outlined it in smaller bites, more love nips than what they were both truly craving. He didn’t want to bite her mark until he was inside her. This whole thing was a gift he wasn’t going to fuck up. He just couldn’t. It wouldn’t mean losing her but it would mean losing part of her trust, which would be so much worse to atone for.

The t-shirt was torn from her body, her breasts bouncing with the motion. The darkening of her nipples drew him to them. One hand tugging at her left one while he sucked on her right. Occasionally pulling back to blow over it, the cooling sensation making her shiver and whine with arousal. His other hand worked its way to her joggers, feeling the wet patch he knew would be turning the light grey fabric dark and delicious.

He had wanted to go slow. To shower her with the level of devotion her actions warranted. However, once he’d divested them both of any remaining clothing and re-opened his legs he found himself unable to. She was drenched. Her folds glistening with a level of slick she’d only produced one night of their honeymoon when he’d taken her apart under the stars over many an hour. Then, he’d teased her, made her orgasm from his fingers multiple times before even entertaining the idea of using his cock. Now; he pushed two fingers inside her, no resistance thanks to her hormones and the excess slick.

Unable to wait he lined himself up and sheathed himself in one go. Jay’s higher moan pairing with his deeper one. She always felt like heaven, like coming home, this time she also felt scorching hot. Her muscles clenching around him rhythmically in an attempt to draw him in deeper and get his knot in her.

Head tilted back. Neck on display. Sweat glistening between her breasts. Bruce knew he’d never seen a finer sight.

The pace he set was brutal. Quick, hard thrusts rubbing his pelvis against her sensitive folds with every movement. She usually required added stimulation to reach orgasm, like most omegas out there. He went to move his hand from beside her head to her clit when her own hand shot out and gripped his wrist. Her eyes cracking open as she shook her head.

Teeth sinking into her mating bond, Bruce felt her tighten around him as she screamed his name. Her orgasm and the pleasure flooding their bond triggering his own. His knot locked into place and he ground it into her a few times, small circular motions that triggered a second and third orgasm for her. His cock pulsing as he watched her find bliss from him filling her up.

Rolling them over gently, Bruce supported Jay’s weight as she lay over him. His arms holding her tight as they waited for his knot to go down. He watched her as she shifted around pulling gasps from them both as she kept clenching around him causing more to pump into her. Eventually she settled with her chin pillowed on her hands looking up at her mate as he gaze adoringly at her.

“What made you change your mind my little omega?” Bruce asked once he was sure she’d come back to him as much as she could while he was still inside her. It was going to be a long half hour if she carried on twitching the way she was. “You’ve not mentioned it since.”

A small, almost embarrassed smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes flitting away from his. “We have our pups, who I’m thrilled let me adopt them, but I kept thinking about how much you missed out on in their lives as you got them when they were mostly all teens. Plus, with everything Talia stopped you from experiencing, I just…” she trailed off. Her reasoning feeling silly and doubt starting to creep in that she’d messed up. That Bruce had only reacted the way he had because of her heat and he didn’t actually want a kid with her yet.

“My love, my Jay, you are perfect.” He moved his hands so he could undo her braids, needing to soothe her by running his fingers through her curls. “I hope you get pregnant this heat, otherwise I don’t think I could stop myself from keeping you on my knot until it takes. You’re giving me a gift I never thought I’d get.” He tilted her head, grateful for the excessive height omegas didn’t usually have, and pressed their foreheads together. A calm settling over them as their bond started feeling stronger than ever before.

The next six days passed in a whirlwind of sex, recuperation, and hot baths. Their bodies never without some contact. The feel of her alpha’s skin against her’s taking the edge off her usually unbearable heats. One of the reasons she was on suppressants was to curb the horrifically intense heats she’d have to suffer through. With her alpha showering her in love and safety it was the best heat she’d ever had.

Bruce shared her sentiment. He’d shared heats with a couple of omegas in the past. Mainly Talia and Selina, but none of them ever compared to watching his love pant and writhe with the desire to be on his knot 24/7. To have him cherishing her body as it was meant to be cherished.

The only thing that upset the omega was that, often, the heat would cut off. It’s reason for happening complete. Bruce noticed her getting lower, her attention getting pulled away by their pups more and more. Nights spent as a family in their central nest increasing in frequency.

Six weeks to the day of her heat starting Bruce woke with a start when Jay jumped out of bed and ran off to the bathroom. He followed in a panic only to find her hunched over the toilet, heaving. He held her hair back, her energy too low to tie it up the night before as she’d ended up crying herself to sleep in his arms at her feelings of failure towards her body. They’d been having sex as often as she’d wanted since her heat, which had ended up becoming less and less as her mood had dropped. The past week the only intimacy they’d shared had been chaste kisses as she’d closed herself off from him. He felt lost, helpless in a way he’d not felt since losing her the first time around.

Breakfast was as noisy as usual once the couple made it downstairs. Each of the pups noticing Jay’s mood and attempting to distract or cheer her up. Damian had even climbed into her lap to nuzzle into her, something he hadn’t done since their time in the League. He ended up being shifted to his father, startling both men, as the small helping of fruit Jay had ingested decided to turn her stomach causing her to make her second mad dash to a bathroom of the day.

Calling in to Lucius wasn’t often done since the number of vigilantes on Gotham’s streets had increased. Their increased numbers meaning Bruce took more nights off or could finish earlier and didn’t end up as severely injured. Since mating with Jay he’d even pulled back into more of a supporting tactician role for the Justice League. His friends all giving him fond looks that caused him great embarrassment when he’d announced his intentions at the meeting following the bonding. Today, Bruce called Lucius with worry evident in both his voice and scent, the family all choosing to stay home and care for their pack omega. The man had asked for updates on Jay’s condition and ended the call with well wishes. The Bat had thought it highly inappropriate until later that evening.

The family spent the day curled in their main nest. Jay snuggled in the centre of them all. Many a film was picked, with none of them putting up a fuss when Jay picked all three of her favourites; Pride and Prejudice, Emma, and Little Women. Usually there would be some grumbling due to the frequency with which she picked them as her movie night choices. As they were all worried for her none of them dared, hoping that it would help lift her mood.

They’d just started Megamind, Stephanie’s choice. She might not have legally been one of their kids but Jay saw her as one of her kids anyway. Her fierce protection extending to the blonde who’d been a satellite pack member until the omega had slapped Bruce upside the head after the younger woman’s abduction by Black Mask. Jay suddenly sat bolt upright, disturbing Steph from where she’d cuddled across the older omega’s chest. She’d rumbled a soothing purr to the teen as she’d moved around.

Dashing from the nest, Bruce followed his soulmate after telling the rest of the pack to stay put. They’d all been moving to follow until he’d growled at them. He knew Jay would chastise him for it later but right now he had more important things to worry about. When he reached their bathroom in the master suite he found the door locked. His own whine breaking forth at being unable to be close to her.

Bruce ended up pacing around the bedroom as he waited. Adjusting the family photos that littered the dresser. Straightening Jay’s make-up and hair supplies back into the order she usually kept them on her dressing table. He even turned down the sheets on their bed, although he had a suspicion they’d not be sleeping in them that night.

The Bat of Gotham will deny to his dying day that he jumped when Jay opened the bathroom door fifteen minutes later. His thoughts consuming him so much he’d dropped all attention to his surroundings. He span on his heel just in time to catch the leaping form of his omega. Joy, happiness, and love flowing strong enough from her scent to overpower the worry lacing through his own. Her giggles into his neck as he wrapped her arms and legs around him something he had missed greatly over the last few weeks.

He could feel her mouth words into his neck but his heart was racing too loudly for him to hear her whisper. The rushing of blood filling his ears as the 180 turn in her mood set him off balance. “Jay, baby, I didn’t hear that.” He tried to keep his voice calm but it trembled as it came out. A thought striking him as he considered just why she could be so happy.

Jay raised her head to look him in the eye. Her blue-green gaze was shining with hope. Tears clumping her lower lashes but none falling. “I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby. Alpha, we’re having a baby.” She was positively glowing, her entire being vibrating with the joy her words brought her.

“A baby?” So eloquent there Brucie, he chastised himself. His own hope starting to blossom as he saw her nod her head vigorously. He laughed as he span her around. “We’re having a baby!” He kept repeating it as he pressed kisses to her cheeks and lips, inhaling the scent of his mate free of distress or depression for the first time in five weeks.

Bruce refused too let her down, choosing to carry her back to the nest. Her laughter bringing light back to the halls of their home. He stepped into the room and Dick fake gagged. “Seriously Dad, we’re your kids.” He tried to fake disgust but his own smile was too blinding. Jay’s mood having darkened even their most easy going family member. From what Bruce had heard from Jim he’d even been snapping at more people in the station, his volatile anger closer to the surface.

Jay laughed again, deliberately clinging to Bruce a bit tighter. “Dickie, leave your father alone. He’s just happy.” Her tone shifted from teasing to serious as she looked across the heap of her pups. “This news won’t change a thing for any of you, I promise you that. It is a positive change for all of us.”

Stephanie sat up with a gasp, pointing at the couple. “You’re pregnant!” She squealed.

Bruce verbally confirmed while Jay nodded her head. Suddenly shy in the face of sharing the news with her pups. “We won’t know how far along until we go to Leslie tomorrow but the test said three weeks plus, the highest it can go so…” she shrugged.

There was a flurry of movement as the family moved around to make room for the couple once more. Bruce sat with his back against the nest, his mate resting back against his chest in the space between his legs. Their pups curling around them, each wanting to rest a hand on Jay’s stomach. Jay’s perfectly flat, if slightly softer stomach.

The room was filled with their excited chattering about their future pup. The pack already claiming it as all of theirs. Names were thrown around. Colour schemes for the nursery. Tim had even pulled a tablet from somewhere, usually a big no-no with Jay’s no technology in the nest rule, and was looking up all the Batpack baby merchandise he could find. Bookmarking them all after Jay growled at him, warning him not to buy anything until she was in her seventh month. An old wives tale but one she’d stick to.

Bruce nuzzled into her neck. Breathing in her old book and Assam tea scent that was lifted by the fresh-cut grass of happiness twisting through it. His mind calling up all the memories they’d made during the summers since her return to their pack. Jay laying in the sun reading while their pack goofed around in the pool. The omega always having one careful eye and ear to their antics as the protective pack omega she was. “I love you my perfect omega. Thank you for this gift.” He whispered in her ear. “I can’t wait to worship you in the way you deserve over the next few months. Show you how much all you’re going to go through means to me.” He knew she may have said they were having a baby but it actually meant, she was the one putting her body through the rigours of pregnancy and childbirth to add to their family while he would support her as best he could.

Jay tipped her head onto his shoulder. Her bared neck showing off their mating bite and making Bruce fall a little more in love with her, something he’d never thought possible until he’d experienced it every day the past year. “Thank you for letting me have this B, for letting me keep them.” Her words were said so low that only he heard them. Their pack currently arguing over which hero’s logo should adorn the cot bedding.

He held her a little tighter. Nuzzling her neck and swiping their cheeks together. The scenting causing her to let out a sigh and sink further into his hold. When she caught what they were arguing about she shut the discussion down in only the way a respected pack omega could. One snap of teeth and they all shut up, their attention turned to her. “They’ll have Wonder Woman sheets, just as Cassandra was trying to argue. I’m the one who will be looking at them the most so it’s going to be my favourite hero.”

“Seriously,” Dick whined with fake petulance. “You’re picking Auntie D over Nightwing? Look at the sheets Little Wing, they’re so cool.” Each of the family had same looks of horror as they realised the sheets had been designed after his disco-wing suit. A suit they’d prominently displayed to be able to always rag on him but had also tried to burn from their minds. Dick was the only one who looked happy with them.

The pack alpha rumbled a laugh at his pack. They were going to get through having a new addition just fine. Certainly with less bloodshed than when Damian arrived he hoped. “Jay gets final say on all decorations as she’s the only one going through this physically.” His voice was laced with alpha. His need to instil the new rule and ensure his mates happiness above that of the pups excitement.

With the decision made they all fell back into their discussion surrounding everything else to do with their newest pack member. Bruce listened as he held his omega and splayed a hand over her stomach, his pup’s hands laying around it whenever they weren’t waving their arms to emphasise the point they were making. For a man usually shrouded in darkness, who felt breakfast was the bright spark of the day, he found this evening filling with more light than any morning he’d had. His pack was around him. His omega was in his arms. A new addition growing within her, a gift she’d honoured him with having. A gift he knew he’d never be able to repay equally as this meant so much to him. He silently swore to protect her, their new pup, their whole pack, with the fury she protected them with. After all, he now had to take up that duty so she wouldn’t excessively worry. He’d do anything for her, if the Joker wasn’t already dead by her hand he’d have done that too so she could feel safe while growing their pack. He might have refused to kill for her once before, but never again. He had too much to lose this time around. Her eternal love worth more than some vow he made aged eight.


End file.
